FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to rotary machines that can be used as rotary engines, compressors, and the like, and wherein there is provided rotors that rotate within chambers, there being a shaft or further rotor that selectively establishes communication with the chambers in which the pair of rotors revolve.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a rotary machine that can be used as a rotary engine, pump and the like, wherein the rotary machine possesses certain important advantages over conventional piston engines that use a reciprocating motion, and wherein the present invention also possesses certain important differences and advantages over prior rotary machines.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a rotary machine or engine that does not use a crank shaft or cam shaft or valves, or connecting rod or oil pan, and wherein the machine is air cooled, and the machine being capable of operating at a high speed and wherein efficiency is quite high.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary engine or machine that has improved characteristics and advantages as compared to previous machines.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary machine or engine that is generally rugged in construction, and simple and inexpensive to manufacture and operate.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.